


Colors of Life (were all in this together)

by orphan_account



Category: Youtubers
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{WORK IN PROGRESS} Your basic fic where people's hair changes color based on their mood. The only times their true hair color is revealed is for milliseconds after birth and when they're dead. Told from the POV of a somewhat lonely cafe worker named Joseph Graham Sugg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of Life (were all in this together)

"Joeeeseph! Joeeeseph!" Is the first thing i hear when i wake up. Followed by a heavy weight as my sister pounces on me screeching-singing-at me to wake up.   
"Eergh, no Zoe go away." I grumbled, trying to push her off. Zoe slid off my back and plopped on her butt off my bed.   
"Hmmph. Be that way then. But there's french toast waiting on you downstairs." My eyes snapped open. She laughed, and her hair turned a vibrant shade of lilac. Lilac; joy, happiness. Zoe's hair is mostly lilac. I like it that way. It suits her.   
"Ok, Joseph. Get your lazy arse out of bed and come get some breakfast." She smiled, hair still lilac, then turned and sauntered out of the room. Annoyingly, and probably on purpose, she left my door open. She knows how much i hate it when people do that.   
Alright, fine. Time to get put of bed. I guess. Besides, the french toast really does smell delicous.   
Groaning slightly, i sat up and swung my legs out of bed, my comforter slipping onto the floor.   
Damn, ill have to fix that later. Emphasis, later.   
Sighing, i grabbed my sheet and headed to the bathroom. I sleep in only my boxers at night, and i dont like looking at my body in mirrors, so i wear a sheet to the bathroom. My sister thinks im mad, but so did my girlfriend.   
No, stop. Too soon, brain.   
Reaching the bathroom, i shut the door and glanced in the mirror. I looked bloody terrible, as usual. My hair was also a steelish grey color. Ugh, i hate it when its grey. Grey means heavy-hearted. Grey means lonely, empty, missing something. Its been like that for almost two months now. Which, incidentally, is the same amount of time since-  
No. Stop.   
Not right now.   
I sighed. God, i hated having to get up in the morning. I feel terrible, i look terrible, and have nothing to look foward to but another long, boring day working as a cashier at the local cafe. I make a measly £6.70 an hour, meaning i have to house with my sister cause i cant afford a place on my own since my previous roommate is now my ex, so that would've been awkward and painful. And of course she got to keep the flat.   
Stop, Joe. Your being bitter. Bitterness leads to failure. Or at least thats what they say.   
I sighed. My lifeless grey hair flopped in my face, but did not change color. Not that i expected it to, but you never know.   
Right, i need to make myself look slightly less like shit so i can go downstairs to breakfast. I mindlessly reached for my toothbrush, having gone through this routine day after day after day, and, well, i brushed my teeth. My mind started to wander off, and when my mind wanders it always wanders to my ex, so i just did what i always did and focused on the task at hand. Brush, brush. Back and fowards.   
The good thing is, while the rest of me may look like absolute shit, i do have really white teeth. Unrelated, Joe.   
After swishing water in my mouth, i spat in the sink then wiped my mouth on the back of my mind.   
I glanced in the mirror. I no longer really notice the dark circles or the sunken cheeks. Nor the dull eyes and hair. Ive gotten used to it. But i know the people at work and the customers notice. Theres no way to hide it.  
"Joee!! Come down, breakfast is getting cold!"   
Zoe's voice floated up the stairs. I tore my eyes away from my reflection, pulled on yesterdays jeans and t-shirt, and hurried downstairs.


End file.
